Suggestions
by pickyvick
Summary: Ron discovers feelings for Hermione, but can't seem to tell her. Hermione catches herself falling for Ron, but hides it. Will the truth come out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fog quickly obscured the sun as kids and parents said their good byes and hugged. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, accompanied by Ron's sister Ginny, boarded the train and found a compartment all to themselves.

"God, I can't believe its our 7th year!" said Hermione, with a disbelieving look on her face. She was an average to tall girl, with recently tamed curly hair and blue- hazel eyes. She was covered in books and holding a large ginger cat, named Crookshanks.

"Think of the workload," said Ron with a groan. He was a tall, red haired boy with freckles all over his face. He had recently grown into his body, and had received some sidelong glances at the platform.

"I just can't wait to start Quidditch!" said Harry enthusiastically. He was a tall youth (although not as tall as Ron) with messy black hair and shockingly green eyes. He was also muscular from never ending exercise and Quidditch practice. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry never thought about anything else. Looking up, she saw Ron's sister, Ginny do the same thing. Ginny was a short red headed girl who has blue green eyes and was really pretty. 'We all grew up well', thought Hermione with a grin. Forcing herself back to the present, she noticed Ron was watching her with a slightly idiotic expression.

"What?" Hermione threw at him, and his ears immediately turned red.

"Nothing…." He muttered and changed the subject quickly. "So, who do you reckon is gonna be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? An axe murderer? A banshee?" he caught Harry glancing at him, and correctly read the look as 'what was that all about?' he glared in Harry's direction and tuned in to hear Ginny's reply.

"Probably. I wonder what Professor Trelawny is up to. Isn't Firenze still teaching divination? Ooh, Firenze is so handsome, don't you think, and…" But Ron had stopped listening. He was again staring at Hermione, who looked so different, more mature. Her hair now fell in soft curls, instead of the old frizz it used to be. Her eyes where clear, sharp, intelligent. They made him think of the mountain scenery, of the forests, and lakes and mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Those eyes where… staring at him.

"Can I help you? Hermione asked, glaring at Ron. He looked to Harry and Ginny for help, but they where laughing too hard. He felt his ears go red again.

"Sorry, I'm tired. Been spacing out all morning." He said, somewhat lamely. He was saved by a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of the food trolley. The subject was lost amid the mess of chocolate frog cards and cauldron cakes, but Hermione dwelled on it. What had she seen in Ron's eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this particular story. Not the characters.

A/N: sorry about the lateness. I was caught up in reading other stories!

Chapter 2

The day was turning quickly into night and the clear September sky was slowly filling with clouds. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione where still sitting in the train compartment, now joined by Neville Longbottom, and the spacey, ever present Luna Lovegood. The young adults where again discussing possibilities about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they where disrupted by a loud popping noise, as Neville once again turned into a giant canary. Once the feathers fell off, Neville said thoughtfully, "It's been so long since anyone gave me those, I forgot to be wary."

The rest of them laughed, and the topic turned to Ron's older brothers. "How are the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? I've seen a lot of advertisements in the _Daily Prophet_, but have they done well?" asked Harry. He had good reason to be concerned, since he funded the Weasley twins with gold in the first place.

"Oh! They've got premises in Ireland, Bulgaria, Scotland, and are about to expand to America. You wouldn't believe the stuff they've invented. They've been making all sorts of gold too" said Ron, who seemed very excited. "You know, I reckon mums forgiven them, since they've bought her all kinds of stuff. And Percy, well, he's finally stopped being an idiot and apologized."

"That's great Ron! So you're all together again? One big happy family?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, great…." Said Ron, and stopped paying attention as the conversation turned again. He resumed sneaking looks at Hermione.

-…..-…..-…..

What the heck? Hermione thought, as she saw movement in the corner of her eye, but every time she turned to look at Ron, he looked at whoever was speaking. She saw movement again, but it was on the other side of her. Ginny was looking back and forth from her to Ron, and then nudged Harry. He grinned then seeing that Hermione and Ron both noticed them grinning, went back to the conversation. they know something. she thought and continued to glare at everyone. Luna, who was reading the _Quibbler_ and Neville, who was oblivious to everything, didn't notice, until…

"So, Weasel is in love with a little Mudblood now, is he?" drawled Draco Malfoy, who had been watching, unnoticed, from the compartment window.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Harry automatically, and glanced at Ron, who's ears where turning the color of a tomato.

"Hmm, I don't think I will…" but was interrupted by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Is this..." Seamus paused "_…git…_giving you problems?" he asked menacingly, taking out his wand. Dean followed suit. Malfoy looked around. The arrival of even more people left him even more outnumbered than he already is, and he swept out off the compartment with a sneer.

"Anyway, Ron, I wanted to ask you about your brothers shop, and tell you guys, we are going to be arriving soon, so you aught to get dressed." Said Dean, and the teenagers all moved about, collecting their robes and things scattered about the compartment.

The train slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade station and they all piled into the thestral drawn horses, eager to get to the castle and feast. Hermione left thinking. What did Harry and Ginny know? And what's up with Ron?

...-...-...-...-

A/N- thanks to everyone who RR, and sorry about the wait. And I know what color their eyes are, but I thought I would add a bit of flair. What looks poetic and dreamy that is just brown? If it really bothers you, ill change it. hmph anyway, this chapter was a bit longer, and I promise there will be more action soon.


End file.
